heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-09-22 We're All Head Cases
The service lift in the silo doesn't go any lower than the third level and even there it makes a terrible racket as the shaft distorts. The stairs that spiral down between floors are blocked at the third level as well, the security door there jammed shut. Sam has been hesitant to blow it open but he feels they need to get down a level. So, he's been in the Control Room poking around in the Silo manual for hours, trying to work out how to shut down the lift and open up the shaft at the same time. The racket of the lift shimmying around echoes into the barracks area and even up into the cabin. That's going to have to be fixed before everyone loses their minds. Or at least before Spider-Girl does. She's up in the rafters above Sam's head, trying to enjoy some perfectly good Google Fu on her phone before the noise finally gets to her. "I GIVE UP," she declares, abandoning her research on the Wardens to fire off a Team Text. the_spider_girl: OUTSIDERS. OUTSEMBLE. For... cleaning... day. #ThrillingHeroics Spider-Girl swings her legs over the edge of her perch and peers down towards Sam, stuffing her phone back into her glove. "You feeling any better, hayseed?" Cleaning and finally getting the kitchen straightened out and the bathroom, yup Jynn is become the Den dad so far. He's been staying here since they cleared out Klaw and his men. But today he was on his last nerve with all the damn noise. He is already making his way towards the others that were already here when he hears Spider-Girl calls for the Outsiders. "Hey whats up?" he asks. "I almost have this lift figured out," Sam mutters. He did have coffee, but he's lost it over on another console and it's gone cold. "And I feel a lot better. Slightly itchy, but better. Anyway, seems some things might have gotten stuck on this side when that rift thing closed. I know -something- did, but that's been taken care of. I'm worried about what we haven't found." The elevator rattles up to the top and, finally, the emergency brakes sound as they spring into place. "Sorry about being such a downer the last little while. I think it's past." He gets up, muttering numbers under his breath, and then punches in the code on the elevator override panel. Sure enough, the doors open to reveal the shaft. "I think we can get into the fourth level this way. The doors down there are reading that they're stuck open. "Everybody has their days," Spider-Girl replies to Sam with a dismissive wave of their hand. "And they usually don't have good excuses. Don't even worry about it, dude." Spider-Girl waves to Jynn before she drops down from her perch, landing neatly on the ground. "The mess downstairs needs to go. You know, the /bad/ mess. You game?" she asks, already cracking her knuckles and marching after Sam towards the elevator. "Well, stuck open is better than stuck closed, I guess." Jynn has noticed a bit of Sam's mood but he's not bothered him too much figuring he would work things out or at least ask for help. But now it was pretty good to be around the others and as he looks between both Spider-Girl and Sam, he listens to Sam as he speaks about the elevator coming up. "Well what are we about to do?" he asks. "Hopefully we can get that noise taken care of, because it's getting on my nerves." he says to them both. He does look up where Spider-Girl landed from and smirks a bit. "Lets go." he says as he walks to the elevator. "Let me go ahead, I'll be able to stabilize things if we need it." Sam fires up and steps into the shaft, then drops out of sight. "Wow, this track is really twisted." His voice echoes back up the shaft. "It'll take some muscle to put it right." There's a pause and then Sam calls back up. "The doors are open, and I think there's enough room for me to get through... maybe. Someone smaller than me should try it first, I can shield you." "Let's hope whatever's making the noise is punchable," Spider-Girl says cheerfully to Jynn, then steps up to the open doors and peers down after Sam. "I can go first," she calls down, before turning to offer Jynn her arm. "I don't /think/ you have stick'um powers or can fly or anything, right? You want a hand down?" "Just be careful, we don't know what's down there." Jynn says to Sam before going down. He looks down at the shaft then back to Sam as he goes down. He didn't know what was down there, well none of them did. But nows maybe the time, and as Sam calls up to them, he nods and looks to Spider-Girl. "Lets hope so, if not." he pats behind his waist having started to carry his guns with him now. Looking back down the shaft then to Spider-Girls offered arm. "No powers what so ever." he says and takes her arm. "You sure you can get us both down there?" he asks. Sam leans back in the corner to make room as the others come down. He can't feel anything through his shields but he does carefully work one through the opening and extend it, listening as he presses the shield against the piled-up debris. "I wish we had some of those 'life signs' scanners they always have in movies," he mutters. "The Silo sensors are busted to hell down here." Spider-Girl hooks her arm around Jynn's waist to support his weight and lets out a laugh. "Remind me to tell you about the time I hit a gangster with his own car," she muses, before she steps into the open shaft and starts walking her way down the wall. Jynn doesn't weigh much by her standards, so she has no trouble at all keeping a hold on him. Once they reach the open doorway, she carefully lowers Jynn down so he can perch just inside the doorway before she swings in after him, trusting Sam to keep them both safe from anything inside. No question, no cue; she just knows in her bones that they'll be fine with Sam watching out for them. "A flashlight would also be cool," Spider-Girl notes with an amused grin before she starts shimmying her way through the hole in the debris, shoving against the walls as she goes to try and widen the opening for the fellas. "As long as we don't find any xenomorphs down here, though, I think we'll be cool." Color Jynn impressed Spider-Girl easily handles Jynn and gets them down the elevator shaft. When he is set down, he balances himself on the edge and crouches easily able to keep his balance and not fall backwards. He looks down the hall, and to Sam. He trusted Sam, he actually trusted all the members. For what they've done to get this place it was good to know that you have people who have your back. "Or the facehuggers." he says shaking himself a little bit. Yup, another Aliens fan here. "Call for backup and no going off by yourself." he says as he looks to both Sam and Spider-Girl. "Flashlight." Sam pulls a maglite out of his belt and hands it to Spider-Girl. Of course he has a flashlight on him. It's Sam. "Once you get a feel for what's down there, you can use webbing to secure any weak points. We'll join you and see if we can't get down below from there. I'm hoping the stairs are at least partly clear." Admire Spider-Girl's restraint. Once she's out of easy view, she does /not/ start shouting about how THEY'RE COMING FROM INSIDE THE WALLS, MAN! Nope. She even clicks the flashlight on so she can see a bit better. "Thaaaank you. Just trying to get this open a bit wider for you guys here --" Hopefully, her webbing is strong enough. It can do a lot, but she's never used it for /this/ before. She braces herself at the end of the opening and gives one good, hard KICK with both legs to clear one final bit of blockage before, warily, she pokes her head and the flashlight out. "Hellooooooooo~?" Well Spider-Girl isn't the only one trying to hold back from saying, 'THEY'RE COMING OUT OF THE GOTDAMN WALLS! THEY'RE COMING OUT OF THE GOTDAMN WALLS, LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT!' nope not saying it at all. Ok there has to be some bonding after this, over a Aliens Marathon. WHen Sam produces a Maglite and hands it over to Spider-Girl so she can proceed in, Jynn starts to unholster a gun, but decides not to, even though they use non-lethal ammo, he could shoot something and cause a chain reaction or with the poor illumination possibly hit Spider-Girl and well he isn't about friendly fire. "We will be ready, just be careful." The level where Spider-Girl peers out looks like it might have been a mix of more technical gear and armoury but it's hard to say, it's in such disarray. With over two thousand square feet on each level, there's a lot of room for ... well, disaster. Partitions have fallen over, as have storage cabinets, and there's plenty of collapsed scaffolding, as though something large were constructed down here. The air seems fairly clear and there's not too much broken glass. It's mostly twisted metal. The main problem seems to be the floor. It's punched in from below, buckled and rent. That's a huge amount of force. It's going to take an enormous amount of work to either replace it or to simply cut the center out entirely. Toward the edges of the silo, the flashlight's glow suggests that the floor is intact. Sam waits for a few minutes and then slithers through after Spider-Girl. If she hadn't cleared things out before him, he'd have gotten his shoulders stuck half-way through the mess. He waits for her to clear the way into the open space at the center of the floor, then follows, hovering. "See any signs of life? Any tracks?" He drifts down to look for himself. Hm. "This does look alarmingly like a game of Space Hulk," Spider-Girl calls back over her shoulder, before she pushes her way through and into the room proper for a better look around. She listens for a moment, silently wishing Laura and her much-better-ears-and-nose were around, before she looks back through the gap. "I think it's as safe as we could hope for. Nothing's bit me yet, anyway. C'mon." As Sam goes through so does Jynn, "How much room do we got to move around in there?" he asks as he looks around. Keeping his eyes peeled for anything that may try to come out of the darkness to catch them or get the drop on them. Jynn wouldn't allow for any harm to come to either of them. When a few areas are webbed and made easy, Jynn moves along the side of Sam and Spider-Girl. "Do you think we can repair this area after we find out whats down below?" he asks. "I think we can." Sam drops all the way down to run his hand along the broken layers of flooring. "The Silo has a profile on all the materials used here. I don't think we can replace this metal but there are other materials down in the lower levels we could use if we can get there. We might be able to piece something together from other floors, too. I'd like to see us get some area in here that can be used as a meeting hall, and maybe some classroom or study room also." He's about to say something more when he trails off and holds up a hand. "Hey." He's whispering now. "I thought it was metal shifting, but listen." There's a very distant, tinny sound of one piece of metal bumping against another in an irregular pattern. Spider-Girl can't help but give Sam a /very/ amused look. "A classroom?" she echoes incredulously, raising her eyebrows behind her mask. "For what? So Laura can teach us how to brood?" When Sam's hand goes up, Spider-Girl's mouth shuts. She knows what that signal means. She watches TV. She glances towards Jynn and shrugs before she listens, frowning and offering him the flashlight before she starts creeping further inside. "I don't like that noise," she whispers, mainly to herself. "That's, like... slasher movie noise." Nodding his head a bit, "We will have to see, map this whole place out and make it safe and if you all know people who can help us that would be pretty helpful." Jynn says to Sam. He rubs the back of his head and quirks a brow, "Classroom." he chuckles. "I was thinking more of training area, some place we can learn how to use tactics and learn to find out what everyone is capable of." he says to them. But it's around then that Sam holds up his hand for silence. He stops and listens as Sam points out the sound that is of the metal shifting. Taking the flashlight, Jynn slowly moves to the edge and moves the light about down below to help illuminate the area to where he thinks the metal sound is coming from. The rents in the floor aren't big enough to fit through, even for Spider-Girl. "I don't like the sound of that, but if it's someone caught down there," Sam breathes. He puts his ear to the ground. "Down two levels. We don't need this floor all broken this way, right?" He gestures for the others to get back. "We need to get down." When he has room, he pushes out his shields to protect everything but the floor where it's been torn, hovering above the broken area. His power looks like it's back to normal and maybe a little more. He holds out his hands and takes a breath. Inside the shields, his power goes off like a massive plasma canon--silent until the impact comes. The floor makes a terrible noise as Sam punches it back through, bending it away and leaving a fairly safe opening to the next broken level. "Broken floor is worse than no floor at all," Spider-Girl confirms to Sam, stepping back a few paces and already bringing her hands up to cover her ears. She glances towards Jynn while Sam prepares to make the hole and grins. "A training area could be fun. Not like anybody else wants this place, so we may as well have some fun with i--" Oh, there's the loud skrunch of shredding metal. Wiiiiiiiiiince. Spider-Girl feels it in her teeth, ugh, ugh. Still, not Sam's fault. She drops her hands and promptly scurries up to the hole, beckoning for Jynn to shine the light down the gap. "Lessee what we've got," she muses and, once she can see whether or not she's gonna land on anybody, prepares to hop through. Looking to Sam as he speaks about not liking the sounds of things down there, Jynn has to agree. "If they are hurt, I've been living here and not heard anything which makes this really bad. Why now would we hear anything unless they couldn't until now." he says. Stepping back as Sam allows his shield to enfold them, he looks to Spider-Girl as she comments about the training area. He smiles. "Yeah...." he covers his ears as Sam goes about unleashing his power throughout the area. Careful where he is and yeah wincing a lot as well. HOLDING his hands to his ears, that is a lot of noise and to be this close only makes it worse. Once things are stable and he can hear again, he moves to the edge more fully now and shines the light down into the hole, magnifying the light to make it brighter, but slowly he shines the light across the area. Next level down doesn't have a floor in the middle now, if it did before. The hole isn't very big, but it's very definitely... a *hole*. Not just broken. It's like something other than Sam passed that way and just erased whatever was there. The level two down looks pulverized. It's heaps of shattered metal and glass dust crossed with knotted, melted wires and fallen beams. In the center, things are twisted and melted, then cooled into a hardened pile of goop. Maybe that's where the stuff that was in the hole ended up. "There might have been..." Sam pauses to gesture at the broken conduits and such below. "...some kind of equipment right there. And it blew out spectacularly, melted through the floor. Damn." That would have been some heat. The tinny sound is louder now. It sounds like some kind of animal, with a tin stuck on its head, is bashing around down there. "Considering what we shut down, I wouldn't be surprised if that's exactly what happened," Spider-Girl muses, firing a webline up at the ceiling over the hole before she hops through. This way, she can cautiously lower herself down, and Jynn can make use of the line when he's ready to follow her. "'course, knowing our luck..." Carefully, Spider-Girl taps the big pile of goop that is now the floor with her toe before experimentally settling her weight onto it. Jynn just takes in everything he sees, his eyes scanning the area below and just lets out a low whistle. "I'm just glad none of us weren't close enough to be caught up in any of this." he says to them both. He looks at the webline and jumps to it and slides down the webbing a bit, yeah very odd in deed to be on spider webbing, but then again it is a little fun. Keeping the light as focused as he can. "Do you think we can get something to scan below the slag and see if there is anything majorly important before we try doing more with this place?" he asks. "I mean I don't think any of us would like to have gotten this place put together then finding out it's going to blow or something." "Silo reports that the inner and outer sheaths are secure, the generators are sound, and nothing's drawing power down here." Sam descends slowly, generating as much light through his shields as he can. "I scanned for radiation and chemical contaminants in the vents and there was nothing. I was feeling so bad before, I wanted to make sure no one else was going to get sick. It seemed pretty clean. That noise, though..." It's very clear now. In the shadows on the lowest level, something is bumbling around beyond a maze of beams. Spider-Girl holds the line steady for Jynn until he's most of the way down, then trusts him to be able to handle himself and releases it. She squints towards the noise and starts carefully walking towards the mess of beams, trying to get a decent look through the dim light and the mess. She just /knows/ that somewhere, the soundtrack for the scene is being very subtly, steadily lowered to lead to a goddamn jump scare. Her life: sometimes, it sucks. "Hello?" Spider-Girl calls, already preparing to move. No way it's just a raccoon or something, right? "Somebody here?" "Alright." he says trusting in Sam's report of this area being secure. "Well we better find what the hell that is and get it out of here." he says not liking the sounds of still something bumbling around and them not being abel to see it yet. Now the images of Aliens is playing more so in his head now, and the urge to say. 'Somethings moving and it ain't us.' comes to mind. Why Hudson of all people. Lowering himself until he's on the ground he keeps shining the light but more so in the direction they are moving adn where the sound is coming from. "Don't say that." he says to Spider-Girl, she should know the rules of Scary Movies 101. There's quiet, then the banging becomes more urgent. The light Jynn holds illuminates something yellow trapped beyond the tangled beams. That's the very distinctive yellow of an A.I.M. hazmat suit. "That looks like someone's alive back there." Sam is horrified. Nauseous at the idea of someone trapped under them, dying, all this time. Whoever it is, they're still standing, wandering aimlessly in a very small area defined by the wreckage. There is really no other response that feels appropriate here. Spider-Girl will say what they're all thinking: "Oh, you have /got/ to be shitting me." With an exasperated sigh, she foregoes any attempts at moving quietly and goes tromping towards the area the beekeeper is stuck in and reaches out for one of the beams. Friendly or hostile, they can't just leave him there, so it's time to unbury the poor sap. "Your boss is a dick, you know," she says down towards the suit. "Like, in the dictionary next to the word levels of dickery." Jynn does see the beekeeper and for them to not have heard him until has now made him a bit unsettled. But then again how were they supposed to know he was down there. And yes Spider-Girl does speak what they are all thinking, he then moves off to the right a bit to get the beekeeper more in the light, "Hold on, we are coming to help you." he calls over to the man hopefully the guy will hear him as he lets Spider-Girl well not let her, she is already stomping her way over to the guy. "Sam will you be able to fly him to the hospital?" he asks. "I can take care of him, if we can get him out. Careful, SG." Sam doesn't like the look of this one bit. "He doesn't look stable." The agent continues to bumble around in the enclosed area. As Spider-Girl moves the beams, they can see clearly. The A.I.M. agent is wearing a highly-advanced version of the beekeeper uniform. Whatever he was doing, probably operating the equipment that's now goop on the floor, it was likely dangerous. He's not wearing the traditional helmet, he has on what looks like a jar over his head. It would be funny if it all weren't so awful. The glass case over his head is blackened with soot inside and out. "Sir?" Sam wraps a shield around him carefully. "Sir, can you see?" Without warning, Sam goes flying backward and smashes into a pile of beams halfway across the room. Well! This is super. Spider-Girl peers after Sam a moment before she scowls and plants her feet, giving a beam a good, hard yank -- but this one doesn't get discarded. Nah ah. This one's going towards Mr. Bucket-for-a-Head's... head bucket. She doesn't have a rolled-up newspaper, so this will have to do. "You okay?" Spider-Girl shouts over her shoulder, keeping her eyes on their guest. The guys suit is different but now as he looks him over, trying to see the persons face, Jynn can't because of all the soot. Shaking his head he is about to ask a question when Sam goes flying backwards, "Hey are you alright?" he calls to Sam, but keeps his attention on the beekeeper. But he starts to flank the left side so that him and Spider-Girl can move in on the guy. How Sam went flying is anyones guess but Jynn is worried now, "Watch Spider-Girl." he says to her. |"I CAN HEAR YOU."| The voice roars in everyone's head. |"I HEAR YOU ALL. WHISPERS IN THE DARK."| The voice drops to an angry hiss. |"whisper-whisper-whisper... so many tiny thoughts, tiny thinking, tiny minds."| The telekinetic blast comes again, a giant hand sweeping through the room, and an eerie purple glow boils through the streaked soot inside the helmet. |"I THOUGHT I SLEPT OR DREAMED BUT I WAKE NOW."| Sam is stunned but he rolls to his knees. His shield can't stop telekinesis but it can protect against the debris that comes showering through the room with the force of the crazy man's mind. "Oh, come on, not another telepa--" Spider-Girl's complaint is cut short as she, too, joins Sam in careening unceremoniously across the room. HRRK. She may or may not be amongst the debris that is falling on him. Can neither confirm nor deny. Eyes goes wide as he hears the man in his head, it's like Zen but as Jynn blinks as the man speaks loudly into their minds and as that blast of telekinetic energy blast through the area, Jynn goes flying backwards. Oh yeah, how the hell do you fight someone with powers of the mind. But as he flies through the air himself his limbs go flailing about and he crashes to the ground near Spider-Girl and Sam, *crunch* "Ouch...."he groans as he pulls out his gun. "Alright any ideas how to handle this?" he asks as he looks at the other two Outsiders, then back towards the man who threw them. |"MY FATHER. MY FATHER!"| The telekinetic in the suit continues to stumble around, freed now from his cage but with no greater sense of direction. |"HE IS NOT HERE. I MUST GO TO HIM."| It's almost sad, the way he clangs off a wall, then a beam. Finally, he riccochets off a fallen piece of flooring hard enough that something in his suit crackles to life. Purple lights glow at points along his suit. After a pause, something familiar shrieks from the speakers on the suit. "Madigan! Report!" |"M.O.D.O.K.! MY FATHER. I WOULD RETURN!"| "I am not your father, you fool... and you're DEAD, Madigan!" the angry little voice howls. Another telekinetic blast wipes everyone and everything back against the walls. Only Sam's shields keep the Outsiders from being crushed. |"I BEG TO DIFFER."| "Return to me and we will see," M.O.D.O.K. shouts. "Return to your master!" Everything trembles as the thing in the suit begins to rise through the hole in the floor. |"I RETURN."| Spider-Girl knows that clamping her hands over her ears will do literally nothing to muffle the telepathic voice, but it's pure reflex. She does it anyway, just like she hunkers down and stays close to Sam so his shields don't have to reach too far to keep her safe. She's paying /just/ enough attention to reach towards Jynn and try to pull him into the huddle as well, just in case -- yeah. In case /that/ happens. Hello, wall, how are you. Spider-Girl wheezes a bit and peers after the two most annoying voices she has ever heard, one of whom is glowing, and floating, and... ugh. Just ugh. "Please just use the door," Spider-Girl calls after him, coughing as she tries to catch her breath. Let him go? SURE. Maybe he'll run into Superman on his way to daddy's house and get a proper smackdown. Doesn't even reach up to cover his ears, this person doesn't know how to control his volume at all but Jynn can only lower his head and wince as his head feels like it's next to a very loud speaker and a sorry rockband is just screaming for no reason at all. This person is very strong and as the conversation between him and M.O.D.O.C.K continues, Jynn manages to take Spider-Girls hand and moves into the huddle with her and Sam. "Hold on S...." is cut off as they are thrown backwards when the Beekeeper as a fit. As they fly, Jynn manages to embrace Spider-Girl in a hug as they go flying backwards allowing himself to hit the wall hard and her crush against him. "This sucks." he groans as he listens to the voice as they get louder, but as the telekinetic Beekeeper begins flying up and out of the the hole. Jynn gives a sigh of relief, and tightens his hug on Spider-Girl who does get a better look at his face and eyes. Jynn looks up, and looks to the others, "We wanna go after him?" he asks. HOping in a way that they say hell no and let the guy go home. "Hey you alright?" he looks to Spider-Girl. "Sam how about you?" he asks. "I don't... really... we should..." Sam scrambles to get airborne. "What are we gonna do, though? Arrest him? Call the Ghostbusters?" The guy is dead. It's not like he can be finger-printed. He's processing the fact that THERE WAS A DEAD GUY IN THE BASEMENT. Just hovering and staring. It's rare to see Sam actually... weirded out. Doug was supposedly dead but definitely alive. But Madigan... "I think he was actually *dead*. Like. DEAD. Silo said no life signs down here." "Silo might have some malfunctions we didn't know about, Sam," Spider-Girl notes, finding her balance quickly enough -- thank you, powers -- and stepping back from Jynn, giving him a brief, awkward pat on the shoulder as a silent 'thank you' for the gallantry. Such as it was. "I'm fine. You look fine. Sam looks... as good as he was before we came down," she muses, peering after him and Jar Head. "Let him go. Either daddy will take care of him or somebody else will," Spider-Girl says reasonably. Crazy telepaths-slash-telekinetics with jars for heads? NOT. HER. PROBLEM. Nodding his head and letting Spider-Girl go, he didn't think anything was amiss, that would've hurt if she slammed into the wall. Leaning against the wall as Sam is floating up in the air, trying ot figure out what they should do and Sam does look a bit weird about the whole situation. "I'm in agreement with Spider-Girl, we don't have anything to capture the guy with and I don't really think there are any Ghostbusters...." he glances between both Sam and Spider-Girl. "But what I think we should do is sweep the rest of this place and more sure there isn't anymore dead people around here, then start getting this place fixed up and start a database on people we are going after." he suggests. "Yeah. Let's see if we got the cameras working enough to catch him on record. If we can't secure the lowest levels, we may have to rethink the silo." Sam comes back down to stand on the pile of melted equipment. "I can re-run Silo's diagnostic program. That was easy enough to find. Meanwhile, let's make sure he actually made it out of the Den." He offers his hands to Spider-Girl and Jynn to take them upstairs with him. With the lift open, it should be clear all the way up. "I'm gonna make you carry me piggyback into battle one of these days," Spider-Girl warns Sam, even as she reaches out to clasp his wrist. Ready fer takeoff, cap'n. "Laura gets webslinging rides all the time. I should get a turn to be lazy." Reaching up to take Sams wrist, "Alright lets get moving then." he says and sighs a little bit. He did't like this place being compromised but hopefully that's the last thing, ghost or whatever they will have to deal with in their own base and home. He laughs at Spider-Girl, "You know what that would be funny to see." he says finally cracking a smile and laugh. "I come all the way here from Kentucky and I'm still playing horsie for some darn kid." Sam winks at Spider-Girl as he gets a grip on her and Jynn, then lifts off to follow Madigan out of the Den. It does indeed look like he made it all the way out... and right through one of the broken cabin windows Jynn boarded up... knocking over pretty much damn near everything on the way. "Ugh, sorry, man." Sam slaps Jynn on the shoulder as they take stock of the fresh mess. "I'll go get my tools. Hopefully this will be the last time we have to clean up M.O.D.O.K.'s mess." Even as the words come out of his mouth, Sam knows this isn't the end for The Outsiders and A.I.M.... but it's nice to pretend for a minute or two. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs